Study of the molecules of life is an integral part of the undergraduate curriculum in chemistry, biochemistry, organic chemistry and in modern science as "molecular biology". The attention of the community of chemists has been drawn significantly in the last decade to the interplay of structure and properties of biomolecules and their implications toward living chemistry. This project is aimed at foundational training for undergraduates in chemical/premedical sciences and focuses attention on structure discovery and intermolecular interactions. the approaches are accessible with biochemistry, molecular biology, physical biochemistry and medicinal chemistry. This project will study the interplay of structure and properties of biomolecules and their implications toward living chemistry. The proposal involves research into aspects of molecular recognition or complementarily associated with diastereomeric salt formation in classical resolutions. Several types of intermolecular interactions have direct bearing on biochemical process. The discrimination between competing molecules of similar structure by a given molecule can be ascribed to the discrimination between chemical groups. The proposal involves research into aspects of molecular recognition or complementarily associated with diastereomeric salt formation in classical resolutions. Bulk resolution success traditionally rests on the existence of despairing solubilities between diastereomers. These intermediate salts are usually converted to the purified subject enantiomers, and physicochemical properties of the salts generally have been ignored. The present project will support a systematic study of several resolving systems, and involve synthesis, spectroscopy, diffraction analysis and computational analysis. Each area of the project is directly amenable to undergraduate participation and mastery with faculty supervision.